Click or Clash
by MadNox
Summary: Sonny's been a super model since she was three; Chad's the normal, popular, star baseball player for his high school. When Sonny wants to go to public school for her senior year a huge impact is made on the school. Will it be Click or Clash for those two?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guy's! This is Adoxography Angelus. If you don't know who I am, I'll fave my pro and you can look at it on this account. This account is my cousin and I's collab account. This is a story that she (my cousin) and I wrote together. Her account is also faved. So, yeah... Hope y'all like it! I less than three you all! Please R&R!**_

Chapter 1: Good-byes and Promises

"I'm so blessed with everything, from the multi-million modeling contract a few years ago to the acting job in the last month and my first album," The smiling brunette said, standing behind a wood-podium. Allison Brookes glanced down at the notebook which held her speech, pre-prepared, as usual. She cleared her throat nervously, biting her lip before continuing. "But… lately I've been thinking that I would like to lead a normal life. Not forever, just for a while. I've never really had that option, but now I have the chance and I'm ready to take it. I will miss modeling and all the wonderful friends I've made from modeling but I'll be back soon. It's just for my senior year." She licked her lips, before giving another brief smile. "Tonight will be my last modeling job before I go back to my hometown. Thank you for everything, thank you to my fans," she glanced fondly at the crowd, looking over the hoards of reporters, "And to Kendra," she turned her head to look thankfully at her boss, "for everything she has done for me. 143!"

Allison blew a kiss to her fans, flipped her hair, and picked up her notebook, carefully dropping it into her large Prada bag. Tucking the bag against her DKNY purple tank top, with blue-jean skinny jeans and a pair of black boots, the heel about four inches. She walked over to Portlyn, who smiled at her, holding out her hands for a hug. Allison returned the gesture, hugging her friend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Portlyn said, running a French-manicured finger under her eye to keep her mascara from running. Her long dark hair was in curls softly around her face, which, compared to Sonny's elegant up-do, looked more care-free. Her bright green eyes were moist with tears, which she didn't try to hide, as Allison would.

"I know. But the norm life is a-calling," Allison said, feeling bad for leaving her friend. She made sympathetic humming noises as her friend complained to her how boring the 'norm' would be, trying to convince her to stay. This continued for several minutes, until Kendra interrupted. She walked up, clearing her throat. The girls both quickly quieted and turned towards their boss.

The blonde mid-forties attractive woman held out her arms to Allison. Allison hugged her boss, feeling slightly awkward. She heard a sniffling in her ear and an odd thought occurred to her. She knew she was Kendra's favorite, but she didn't think she was worth crying over. "Allison," Kendra said, leaning back. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay? People have been complaining already. Just since you made the announcement."

"Sorry, Kendra, no." Allison smiled meekly at her boss. "One year, and the same contract is on," she assured the woman. Her boss', looking amazing, as always, was wearing a blue dress, going down to mid thigh, with a stretch of fabric around the bosom. Black stilettos completed the look, with just light touches of make up to compliment Kendra's blue eyes.

"You promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and subs! It means so much. I'm about to call my cousin and share the news. She'll like... freak. Thanks! _**

Chapter 2: Fast food and rumors

"Yo, J," a voice called, the sound of footsteps becoming more prominent as the voice approached. "What's up, my friend?" The guy, an Africa-American with a shaved head and dark brown eyes, said to his friend.

His friend replied with a, "Hey, Nico. Just warmin' up a bit before practice." Chad Dylan Cooper's blonde-mop-style hair cut was flying in the wrong direction every time he threw the ball in his hand up and hit it with the bat in his other hand. His blue eyes were critical of his playing, making sure he saw every single move the ball made. He smiled when it went over the neighbor's fence, only to cringe when he heard the sound of breaking glass. He glanced wide-eyed at Nico, who was staring back at him, wearing an identical expression. Then, simultaneously, they both ran.

When they got to Nico's car, they opened the doors and hopped in. Nico quickly turned the key in the ignition, the silver car coming to life. He turned the car into drive and pulled out from the curb, speeding away. When they were a safe distance away, both boys sighed.

"Where to, my brother?" Nico asked, turning onto main-street, where shops and fast-food galore surrounded them. He scanned the fast-food options, biting his lip as he did. He decided on Burger King and he pulled into the drive-through, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he did.

"I thought you were gonna let me decide," Chad laughed, shaking his head. Nico chuckled, just shrugging. Before Nico could reply, Chad's phone started to ring.

"_You got designer shades, just to hide your face, you wear them around like your cooler than me…"_

Nico's laugh was loud and slightly obnoxious. Chad rolled his eyes before flipping open his phone. The text read:

_Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd:_

_Allison Brookes (AKA: Super model!) is a new student at school! _

Chad was no girly man, but he still knew who Allison Brookes was. Who didn't? She'd been in every magazine, guest-starred in a few TV shows, been in her first movie a month ago, and her first album has been #1 for four weeks in a row, counting. Chad just shook his head; that couldn't be _true. _

"The new rumor is that-" Chad began to talk but was cut off by Nico.

"Allison Brookes is coming to our school, I know." He shut his phone, rolling his eyes as he pulled the car forward. "You believe it?" Chad shook his head. "Me either."

Chad looked over the menu, choosing on ordering a large order of onion rings, two Whoppers, and a large Dr. Pepper. Nico and Chad ordered, and then pulled up to the window, waiting on their food.

Chad messed with the radio, before deciding on a pop-rock station that was playing a song that both he and Nico liked. The song blasted out of the speakers while he and Nico sang along. Once they got their food, they pulled out of the drive-through, getting back onto the highway.

"Now where to, my brother?" Nico asked his friend. Chad shrugged, staring out the window. Next to them was a dark limo, with the windows open, and Allison Brooks sat staring out of it.

"Whoa," Chad mouthed before repeating it out-loud and hitting Nico on the shoulder. Nico jumped, freaked out. Chad pointed towards the window and started to roll it down.

Nico and Chad were gawking; did they know they were gawking? Yes. Could they stop gawking? No. They were encountering a girl far prettier than most in that town.

Allison's head turned up towards the large red truck, giggling as she saw the two boys gawking. But the giggling quickly ended when she realized that they weren't going to stop. She studied the driver first, who was oblivious to her noticing him. Then she turned to the blonde. Her mouth fell open.

She, too, was gawking.

They're eyes met; Allison's brown ones sparkling just as much as Chad's bright blue ones. Once Allison realized that she too was gawking, she quickly turned away and rolled the windows up. Then the limo drove ahead of the big red truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

The door was pulled open by the driver, revealing a flushed, but still pretty Allison. She smiled as she saw the house that she had come to scarcely over the years. The small but cozy cottage looked the same, though it looked like it needed a paint job.

The cottage, made of slightly different shades of brown stones, had light brown shutters on the windows, a brown door, and yellow and pink flowers in the beds surrounding the house. Stonewall, as it had been named long ago, was about fifty years old, made in the 1900's.

The door to Stonewall opened widely, revealing a woman in a yellow sundress and pink flip flops with brown hair, very similar to Allison, falling softly around her face. Her eyes were also chocolate brown, the exact same shade as Allison. In fact, if the woman wasn't twenty five years older, they could have been sisters.

The smile on the woman's face mirrored Allison's as she stepped out of the limo. "Mom!" Allison called, rushing forward to hug her apparent mom. She embraced her mother, smiling hugely.

"Sonny!" Connie called, hugging Sonny (Apparently Allison) back. When she let go, she held Sonny at arm's length. "Let me see you!" Sonny grinned toothily, placing a hand on her hip and striking a pose before laughing. Connie laughed with her, and when she stopped, the smile appeared again. "Let's go inside."

Sonny, before following her mom, turned to the driver. "Take those into the house please. My rooms on the first hall to the left." She then turned and hurried after her mother, her gray dress swaying slightly. Over the gray dress was a blue-jean jacket and on her feet were a pair of knee-high black leather boots with a kitten heel.

"How have you been? How's LA treated you?" Connie warded her with questions when she walked into the small but easy to use kitchen. Sonny grinned; her mom hadn't changed in the while she was away from her mom.

"I've been good," she answered honestly. "And how has LA treated me? Mom, you've seen my pay check." So she was a little cheeky. But, then again, it wears off on you when you're always around models. "How have you been?"

Connie sighed. "I've been pretty good. But I'm glad your back." She smiled gratefully at her daughter. Truthfully she wasn't sure when her daughter would be back, so when she got the call that Sonny wanted to come home, she was beside herself with joy.

The mother and daughter talked for a few minutes more before a huge yawn came over Sonny. "I'm kinda having jet lag," Sonny said, watching as her mom took a sip of tea in a china glass. "Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

Connie shook her head. "Go ahead. Tomorrow's a big day for you; starting school again. I love you, sleep well." She smiled at her daughter.

"I love you too. Good night," Sonny called, making her way towards her bedroom.


End file.
